1. Technical Description
The present disclosure relates to defibrillator and defibrillation electrodes and, more particularly, to systems, methods and packages to facilitate the use and connection of defibrillation electrodes to a defibrillator prior to the electrodes being used on a patient, while allowing the electrodes to maintain a sufficient amount of moisture to be able to properly function.
2. Background of Related Art
Electrodes which are typically used in medical applications generally include a conductor and a connector. The connector is attached at one end to the conductor and includes a plug at the other end to be plugged into a defibrillator or other device. The conductor is often covered or coated in a conductive gel, which enhances its ability to adhere to a patient's skin. When the conductive gel becomes too dry, it may lose its ability to adhere to a patient or demonstrate excessively high contact impedance. To prevent the conductive gel from drying out, the electrode may be stored in a package prior to use.
In a medical setting, there are often a variety of different defibrillators and electrodes at a clinician's disposal and it is not uncommon for several of the defibrillators and electrodes to have different manufacturers. Compatibility among defibrillators (or other medical devices) and electrodes of different brands is often lacking, which can cause confusion as to which particular electrode to use with a given defibrillator. Thus, clinicians open electrode packages to determine if the electrode (or electrode plug) is compatible with the defibrillator. If the electrode (or electrode plug) is not compatible with the defibrillator, the opened electrode is set aside and the clinician would open a different packaged electrode. As can be appreciated, testing electrodes in this fashion leads to waste, as the electrodes that are not compatible are likely to become too dry if not used in a timely fashion.
Further, in preparation for an emergency situation, clinicians may perform as many steps as possible before such an emergency situation arises. For example, a clinician may prepare a defibrillator by “pre-connecting” a compatible electrode to the defibrillator. Pre-connecting a compatible electrode to a defibrillator prevents rapid diffusion of moisture from the conductive gel, and reduces the number of steps that are needed to take place during an actual emergency.
In many instances, when an emergency situation arises at a public location remote from a medical facility, Automatic External Defibrillators (AED's) may generally be available for use on the individual experiencing the medical emergency. An AED is a portable electronic device that automatically diagnoses the potentially life threatening cardiac arrhythmias of ventricular fibrillation and ventricular tachycardia in a patient, and is able to treat them through defibrillation, the application of electrical therapy which stops the arrhythmia, allowing the heart to reestablish an effective rhythm.
A need exists for a system of delivering electrodes to a patient that is easier to use and more simple to use, and that reduces the time required for a user of the AED to set-up the AED.